


Do You Like Challenges?

by ghostsxghoul, SushiWestern



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Church Masturbation, M/M, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsxghoul/pseuds/ghostsxghoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiWestern/pseuds/SushiWestern
Summary: Ten minutes before Black Mass, Special and Cowbell come up with a risky idea to carry on during the event.





	Do You Like Challenges?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fanfics that make baby Jesus cry. Original idea belongs to @ghostsxghoul and I

Special had been staring at the mirror for a while, his brows furrowed as he toyed with his ceremonial robes. He had no idea why Papa Nihil still made him wear those extravagant vestments for Sunday Black Mass, just like when he was a kit. He felt ridiculous and he was sure that, if it weren’t for his role as the Unholy Church’s spokesghoul, he would be bullied for it. It was a long, ankle-length, black cassock with dark grey cuffs, a grey cotta over it and an overly extravagant ruffled collar that itched like crazy.

“I think you look great in  _ that, _ Phil” an eerie singsong voice behind his back startled the Ghoul, who turned around slightly panicked.

Cowbell was sitting on the spokesghoul’s bed with his arms crossed, the shine in his eyes was a clear signal that he was smirking under his mask. The slender Ghoul stood up and wrapped his arms around Special, pulling him close to inhale his scent.

“Do you think we have time for…?” he whispered into the spokesghoul’s ear, licking and nibbling on it teasingly.

“No, Black Mass is about to start and I have to be there on time” Special pulled away from him and crossed his arms. Cowbell always did the same: he always showed up and tried to seduce him away from his responsibilities using his natural charm, his deep, eerie and sensual voice he couldn’t resist.

Special removed the lower piece of his mask and Cowbell’s and clashed their lips together in a passionate, hungry kiss. They still had ten minutes left, but there wasn’t much they could do in that time. It was then when the spokesghoul came up with an idea.

“Do you like challenges, Bell?” Special broke the kiss and smirked while he put the mask piece back on, “Try to make me cum during Black Mass”.

“What are the rules?” Cowbell rose a brow. The suggestion was too tempting, he wouldn’t pass such an opportunity.

“Be careful and discrete”.

_ Careful and discrete _ . The slender Ghoul brought a hand to his chin, wondering how could he do that without touching him. It would be painful for him too: he was just dying to get his hands on the spokesghoul’s slim figure, caress his skin and make him shudder from pleasure. Something finally clicked. Cowbell walked over Special’s night stand and opened the drawer, pulling a bottle of lube and a vibrating butt plug.

“Well, we’re going to need a little help then since I can’t do anything orally and, most likely, very little physical” 

“I like where this is going” Special approached him, his eyes on the toy. He couldn’t remember why he bought that thing, but he knew that it would come useful sometime. And that time had come.

“Of course you do. Now, be a good boy and bend over”.

Special rolled up the skirt of his ceremonial cassock before lying down on the bed on his fours and started working to undo his pants and push down his underwear while Cowbell squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand and on the toy. The spokesghoul bit down his lower lip when he felt his partner’s fingers pressing against his hole, the cold lube sending chills down his spine. They slipped in quite easily and a third one soon joined. Special could feel himself get hard just from the touch and prayed for his vestments not to get too messy as he felt precum already dripping out his cock. When Cowbell felt like he was stretched enough, he replaced his fingers with the toy and wiped his hands on Special’s bedsheets before picking up the remote.

“Fantastic, let’s test it out…” he hummed to himself before turning up the dial, startling the spokesghoul once more and watching him scoot away from him, his pants still down. It was a pretty amusing picture, but he couldn’t help but worry about his reaction, “Did it hurt?”

“No, no!” Special waved his hands to reassure him, “It just took me by surprise, that’s it!”

“ _ Superb _ ” he hid the remote inside his fascia and winked at him, “See you in mass”.

The spokesghoul pulled up his pants and when he wanted to ask Cowbell if he wanted to come with him, he had already vanished. They’ve known each other for years and still he didn’t know how did he do that. He straightened his cassock and walked downstairs to meet up with Papa Nihil and Imperator, who were waiting impatiently for him.

 

Special sat down on his usual pew in second row, just behind Cardinal Copia’s Ghouls. he was thankful that, as much as he hated the pompous outfit, nobody could see his arousal. He felt his face flush when he caught Cowbell squeezing himself in the third row, just behind him. The doubt of when he was going to turn the vibe on wasn’t helping, he loved that tension. The slender ghoul kneeled down to ‘pray’, but it was only an excuse to whisper into Special’s ear.

“Excellent job, kitten” he purred, slipping his hand inside his fascia, turning the dial on the remote to the first level and leaving it on “Being so patient, like the good boy you are. Perhaps you’ve earned yourself a little treat”.

The vibration made him shudder and blush harder, but it also swarmed Special’s mind with second thoughts. The Cardinal was already speaking, all eyes were on him, nobody was paying attention to the struggling Ghoul. Nothing could go wrong, but his brain told him otherwise. Someone will notice that he wasn’t paying attention, it was all a huge mistake. A mistake that felt  _ way too good _ .

Cowbell grinned and leaned to him once more.

“Yes… very good. Does it feel nice and tight? Why don’t we spice things up a little?” he growled into his ear before turning the dial up a bit more, “If you can’t handle it, I’ll follow you to the bathroom and fuck you myself”.

The spokesghoul could feel cold air in the back of his neck as Cowbell sat back on his pew. His shoulders twitched and tried his hardest to suppress a moan, the vibe sitting on a particular sweet spot of his. He was starting to forget about his second thoughts and was beginning to enjoy himself when he felt Sister Imperator’s cold eyes staring straight at him. Special brought a hand under his chest and pretended to have hiccups, waving his free hand at her as telling her not to worry.

When Copia finished speaking, he lifted his hands to the air as a signal for everyone to stand up and it was the golden opportunity for Cowbell to lean towards Special once more. 

“You almost got caught in there, kitten. Do you want to up the ante?”

“I fucking  _ dare _ you to” Special gritted his teeth, his lips curling up to a smirk.

The slender Ghoul clicked his tongue and turned the dial to the next level. He wished he could see how hard his beloved was, but he could picture it clearly in his head just by watching him struggle to maintain his composure, “Are you nice and hard for me?”

“Sure I fucking am…” the spokesghoul leaned forward a bit, his knees becoming weaker. He was beginning to feel confident when he saw Copia’s Ghouls heading for their instruments to accompany the mass’ chants. It looked like he was in the front row and he cursed under his breath.

“Would you look at that? You now have an audience” Cowbell gave the dial another turn and let it rest on level four. 

Special had to lean against the pew to support himself and avoid collapsing. His lip was bleeding of how much he was biting down on it, he could taste it as he tried his best to suppress his whimpers. But the pleasure was cut short when the spokesghoul saw the eyes of Imperator, Nihil and Copia on him. He waved his hand again, dismissive, urging the Cardinal to carry on with the mass. Cowbell turned down the dial to a reasonable intensity and kept it there.

“Don’t get cocky with me, Ghoul”.

Thanking that everybody’s eyes went back to Copia, Special let out a sigh. At least Cowbell was giving him a break, but the spokesghoul could feel himself close to climax. He hid a hand behind his back, gesturing the slender Ghoul to approach him. When he felt Cowbell’s warmth close to his back, Special whispered one last request.

“Turn it up to the max. Now it’s your chance”.

“As you wish”.

When Cowbell cranked it up, the spokesghoul thanked that the whole church was singing along to Satan Prayer and not paying attention to him. He felt his knees weaken and rested his hand against the front row pew once again: he won’t last much longer. He covered his mouth under his mask to muffle himself as he came in his pants, his legs trembling and twitching from the wave of sensations that took over him. But that wasn’t all. A shock of panic overcame the feeling of pure bliss when he felt Papa Nihil approaching him, his wrinkled hand resting on his shoulder. The song had stopped and all the eyes were on him again.

“What’s troubling you? Are you feeling well?”

Special shook his head, still covering his mouth.

“Must be something I ate this morning…” his voice broke as he tried his best to get up on his feet, “If you excuse me, Papa…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, he just wanted out of the chapel. He closed the door behind him and rested his back against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. His vestments were all wrinkled, his pants and underwear felt sticky and he was a flushing, sweaty mess. How embarrassing, what would the higher-ups say? Did they really believe the lie? A couple of minutes later, the chapel door opened and Cowbell walked out, his eyes shining with confidence. 

“How was it, kitten?”

“A complete success” Special replied, but his voice didn’t seem as energetic as the slender Ghoul would have expected after such a thrill, “Turn that off, please”.

Cowbell obliged and crouched down to his height. He knew that something was off with him and he won’t walk away from there without an answer. He pushed the sides of the spokesghoul’s lower piece of the mask and removed it, his thumb brushing against his lips and wiping the blood off them.

“Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not” Special could feel himself becoming overwhelmed and started moving his hands. “What we did was so  _ wrong _ on so many levels, Bell! What if they saw past my lies and discover that I’m not sick!?”

“You are Mr. Perfect Ghoul to them all, Spesh” Cowbell answered, removing his own mask piece, resting it on the spokesghoul’s lap, then grabbing his wrists to stop his hands, “Who the hell would believe that you were masturbating in church? Nobody. You have that reputation, cherish it and allow yourself to have some fun now and then”.

Special sighed and leaned in to peck his lover’s lips, hands cupping his cheeks to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. Cowbell had some sort of power in him that quickly dissipated all the bad case scenarios and the second thoughts in his head, allowing himself to focus on the good sensations their little adventures brought him. He broke the kiss and stifled a laugh, the slender Ghoul staring at him. Special looked up at him, still grinning.

“We’re horrible people”.


End file.
